Amity Hearts
by spritzyhype
Summary: Sam, Tucker, Kairi and Riku all get kidnapped, and the two boys that can save them can't get along! Interested? Then READ! FINISHED!
1. Lia's Friend

Chapter 1: Lia's Friend

Walking home from school, Danny, Sam and Tucker spotted Lia talking amically away with a new friend of hers. He had longish red hair and friendly,greenish-blue eyes. The trio couldn't hear what they were talking about, but Lia was probably cracking jokes the way the other kid was laughing.

"I wonder who that kid is," Danny said.  
"Yeah," Tucker agreed.

"Why don't we find out?" Sam suggested.

"Nah, that would be totally gay," Danny said. Tucker nodded in agreement. Sam sighed.

"Fine, _I'm_ going over there and talking to them. You two can stay over here and wonder." With that, she trooped off, across the street. Lia noticed her and introduced Sam to her friend. Danny and Tucker looked at each other, then at Lia, who was beckoning them over. Danny shrugged and crossed the street, with Tuck right behind him.

"Who's your friend?" Danny asked.

"Danny, Tucker, this is Axel. Axel, this is Danny and Tucker," the elf said kindly to Axel.

"Nice to meet you guys," said Axel cosherly.

"Nice to meet you to." Danny and Tucker said unsurely.

"Aww, c'mon guys, be nice to 'im. He just moved here, ya know," Lia pointed out, then added, "Why don't we go to my place? I got a PS2, GCN, SP and DS just begging to be played."

"Okay," the other four said in unison.

End of Chapter 1: Lia's Friend

Author's Notes:Sorry for another short one, but 11 at night will do that to you. Don't own Axel, or any DP chars. Do own Lia. Cool.

Author's Quiz: How did Axel go down?


	2. Disapearances

Chapter 2: Disapearances

That night, as Lia got into bed, Shimmer nugded her leg, obviously worried about something.

"What is it, Shimm?" Lia asked the dog.

"Bad cloud come soon." it replied.

"Does it have to do with Axel?" Lia bent down and picked up Shimmer, putting the dog on her bed.

"Yesmuch. Past times portant." The dogs sentences came in their usual imcomplete way.

"What do you know of Axel's past?" Lia asked. Shimmer shook her head.

"Can't tell. Not know."

"That's okay. Don't worry about it." Lia stroked the dog's fur happilly, then asked, "Will anyone else be affected by what will happen?"

"Yesmuch. You, Halfphantom, Gothfreind and Techfriend. Others not know," She replied.

"Can you describe them?" Lia was scraping for information now.

"Three humans, three others. Not know others' races." Shimm supplied all she could.

"Okay, I think I'm done asking questions. Thank you for warning me."

"Anytime, Lia."

The next morning...

_Lia's POV_

"Hey, Lia!" I turned to see Danny coming up to me.

"Hey," I said.

"Have you seen Tucker or Sam?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Well, I stopped by their houses, but they weren't there, and I called both their cells, by they wouldn't pick up," Danny said. He sounded kinda worried, too, like something was wrong. What Shimm said last night popped into my mind.

"We have to go find Axel," I said, turning my back on Danny.

"Why?" Danny asked me.

"Because Axel may know what's going on." And I walked away.

_End POV_

Danny followed after Lia's long strides, trying hard to keep up. "What is it, Lia? Does Axel know where Sam and Tuck are?" He asked her anxiously.

"Patience, Danny. I don't know where they are, but Shimm told me that this mishap would center around Axel, so we ask him first and foremost. Got it?" Danny nodded. "Good." The duo walked for a little while toward the Nasty Burger, since it was Saturday, and Lia thought they might find Axel there. They stepped inside, and didn't find Axel, but did find a kid about their age, with two strange-looking guys at his sides. Lia and Danny walked up to them.

"Hello, are you guys new here?" Lia asked. The boy looked at her.

"Yeah. My names Sora. These are Donald and Goofy." Sora pointed a thumb at his friends.

"Charmed, I'm sure. I'm Lia and this is Danny." Lia nodded her head to Danny, who was standing behind her.

"Cool. Hey, have you seena tall guy with white hair,probably walking around with a girl in a pink outfit?" Sora asked.

"No, sorry. But while we're on the topic of finding people, have you seen a kid about yay tall, red, spiky hair, and blue-green eyes? We need to find him 'cause he might now where our other friends, Tucker and Sam, are." Sora looked to Donald and Goofy, who both shook their heads, then he turned to Lia and Danny and shook his head.

"Damn," Lia said, then turning, said, "Guess we'll have to look for Axel elsewhere."

As the two halfas started to walk away, Sora called to them, "Wait, did you just say Axel?"

Lia turned. "Why? Do you know him?"

"Yeah, kinda. Jimminy, can I borrow your journal for a sec?" Sora asked. Jimminy popped on to Sora's head, and handed him the small book.

"Here you go, Sora," the cricket said.

The boy flipped through the pages, and groaned in frustration. "I can't read this, it's too small," he said.

"Here, lemme try," Lia said, holding out her hand for the journal, which Sora handed to her quickly. She looked to Sora and asked, "What do you want me to look for?"

"Look under Organization XIII," Sora said.

"Okay." Lia flipped through the pages, then gasped quickly.

"What is it?" Danny asked. Lia turned to Danny and started to read, " 'Axel. Organization 13's Number 8. He comands fire and carries a uniquely-shaped weapon.'" she stopped to let the info sink in, then continiued, "Do you understand what this means, Danny? Axel isn't from Earth. He's from somewhere else. And Sora's met 'im before."

"How do you know it's the same guy? There could be tons of Axels out there!" Danny retorted. Lia shook her head.

"I don't know about you, but I know _I_ don't know many humans that can control fire,"

"But you don't know!" Danny said.

"Earth and Fire elementals can sense each other, just as Halfas can. It's a sixth sense, so to speak, and it was going off around Axel. That's why I was keeping an eye on 'im, I thought he might be an elf spy."

"But, I _saw_ Axel go down with my own two eyes," Sora said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean his spirit was destroyed. He could have come back!" Lia shot back.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else and finish our conversation. People are starting to stare," Danny suggested. Lia flashed a glance around the Nasty Burger, then nodded in agreement, striding strongly out the door, the others in her wake.

_Later in the Time Stream..._

"So Axel was apart of this group of 'Nobodies' called the 'Organization 13'. Correct?" Lia asked. Sora nodded. "Cool. I think I have Axel's number. Should I call him and let you talk to him, Sora?" Sora looked uncertain, but Danny nodded. Lia picked up her cell, which was enhanced with Pixie technology. She dialed up his number, and held the phone to her ear. After a little bit of a wait, Lia started talking. "Is Axel there?... He's not... Did he say where he was going?... He went with a short guy in a hood?... Okay, thanks. Bye." She clapped her phone shut, and turned to the rest of the party. "'E's not home. He went somewhere with a short guy in a hood."

"You don't think it could be the king, do you?" Donald asked Goofy. Goofy shrugged.

"The King?" Lia asked, obviously intruiged.

"Yeah, King Mickey," Sora answered.

"Well, it looks like we won't get anything done just standing around. We gotta find our friends, and I know the fastest way." She transformed into Wisp, and shocked the hell out of Sora, Donald and Goofy. "What? Never seen a Halfa before?" she challenged the trio. The shook their heads. "C'mon Danny, we don't have all day. 'Go Ghost' and let's fly outa here. You three can ride my dog."

End of Chapter 2: Disapearances

Author's Note: If you hadn't realized, this Axel _is_ the same one from the _Kingdom Hearts_ games. I just couldn't stand to see him die, he's my favorite Org. 13 guy. So I brought 'im back. Sadly, I don't own Axel, or anyone else but Lia and Shimm, really. Oh, and I was listening to One-Winged-Angel while writing. It's the music you hear during the fight with Sephiroth (Who I think is really fricken' cool).

Author's Quiz: Near the beging of KH2, Axel says he doesn't want to be turned into a specific kind of Nobody to Roxas. What kind of Nobody did he not want to be turned into?


	3. Gummi Problems

Chapter 3: Gummi Problems

"So how is that gigantic key-thing supposed to hurt people?" Danny asked.

"It's not meant to hurt people, it's supposed to help them," Sora replied.

"By what? Helping them get into their cars?" Danny shot back.

"No. By destroyin' the Heartless," Goofy said.

"Heartless? What are those?" Nino asked.

"They don't have hearts," Donald said, "And they attack worlds."

"Does Jiminy's journal have anything on these 'Heartless'?" Lia asked.

"Yes, it does," Jiminy said, handing her the journal.

"Thanks, Jim." Lia flipped through the pages, her eyes scanning the pages quickly. They locked on the pages marked 'Ansem's Reports'. "Who's Ansem?" she asked.

"Ansem was the Heartless that was controlling all the other Heartless." Sora said.

"It says under these 'Secret Ansem's Reports' that these other reports were written by the Heartless of some guy named 'Xehanort'. "

"Who's that?" Danny butted in.

"That was one of Ansem's apprentices," Goofy said.

"Wait a minute. Ansem the Wise?" Lia asked.

"Yeah," Sora said.

"I know him," Lia said.

"_Knew_ him. He died a while ago," Jiminy said.

"Oh. He was really cool. And so was Mickey."

"The King's still alive," Donald pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. Right," Lia said quickly, then digressed, saying, "So is this the place?"

"Yeah," Sora said. They had reached a field outside Amity Park, where an orange ship was parked.

"What the heck is that?" Danny asked, looking at the ship quizically.

"It's a Gummi Ship," Donald provided.

"What? Do you chew it up and spit it out when it looses the flavor?" Danny challenged.

"No," Lia said, "Gummi Ships are used to travel from world to world, since worlds aren't always connected. In other words. it's just like an inter-world car, with guns and stuff."

"Why would it matter if the worlds were connected or not?" Danny asked.

"The worlds weren't always connected. From what I read in Jim's journal, it was whoever this Xehanort guy was who screwed everything up."

"How do you know so much about other worlds?" Jimminy asked.

"How do you?" Lia replied.

"Experience," Jimminy said.

"Same here. Just not my own. Mickey told me about it when he met me something like three years ago," Lia said, then added, "We gonna go or what? I bet Nino's rearing to get some ass-kicking in." She gasped.

"What's wrong?" Donald asked.

"Nothing much. I gotta go get someone. Be back in a sec," she said, disappearing in a wisp of energy.

"Who do you think she's getting?" Goofy asked. Sora shrugged.

"Nino," Shimmera said from underneath them. The trio on top of her looked shocked. "What?" she said, "Never seen a summon spirit that could talk before?"

"Well, yeah, but, you know, we didn't think you could _talk_." Sora said sheepishly.

"Maybe you shouldn't judge by what you see next time then, huh?" Shimmera said.

"I guess so. Sorry."

"You better be."

Lia reapeared, Nino holding onto her hand.

"Have you guys played nice?" Nino asked.

"Of course!" Donald said. Sora grined. Lia raised an eyebrow, then shrugged.

"So where do you think they are?" Danny asked.

"From what we know, Malificent was the one who kidnapped our friends," Goofy said.

"Cool. Now do you know where she is stationed?" Lia asked.

"We think she's in a very special castle in The World that Never Was," Donald said.

"Ah. Where the Nobodies are, right?"

"Actually, where they were. Sora got rid of them," Jimminy said.

"Whatever, you know what I mean!" Iia said indignantly.

"So why don't we head off?" Nino asked.

"Because there isn't enough room in the Gummi ship," Donald said.

"Oh, don't worry. If Danny and I fuse with Nino, and Shimm doesn't mind going into her crystal, we'll only be one person, Nino, and he's kinda small. Does that work for everybody?" Everyone agreed, though some morereluctantly than others. "Cool. Danny, take my hand." Danny followed her order. "Good, now hold on tight. This is different than just overshadowing someone. You have to work with the other, not control them." She walked over to Nino, took off her necklace and put it around his neck, put her hand on his shoulder and just seemed to sink into him, as did Danny. Nino nodded to Shimmera, who faded away into nothingness.

Nino turned to Sora, Goofy and Donald, and asked, with a voice that wasn't just his own, but more of a mix of his, Danny's and Lia's, "So, you guy's ready to go?" The trio nodded in awe as Nino walked toward the ship.

End Chapter 3: Gummi Problems.

Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Personally, I think I'm going overboard with my O.C.'s, and if you think so too, tell me so! Sorry if I seem pushy, but I want to be a good writer. Thanx for all your help!

Author's Quiz: What happened when Ansem the Wise's Kingdom Hearts Data thing (I can't remember the name right now, and I'm at the Library right now) exploded? I will except either answer or both.


	4. Return to the Castle That Never Was

Chapter 4: Return to the Castle That Never Was

"Is that it?" Nino asked.

"Yeah, we think so," Sora said.

"Cool, so that's where are friends are." he summed up.

"Yup. And we're gonna go find them," Goofy said.

"Ah, and how are we gonna get past _them?_" he asked, pointing out the front of the windshield. When the others looked out the window, they gasped collectively. Surrounding the castle was thousands of Heartless ships, as well as free-flying Heartless. And they all had one target. The Gummi ship.

"Oh shit,"Sora said.

"Yeah,"Nino agreed.

"What are we gonna do?" Goofy asked.

"Buckle up!" Donald said, pressing a few buttons.

Nino, who was standing up, dove for a seat and quickly and buckled in just before the ship shook violently. "What the hell was _that!_" he yelled.

"Enemy fire, hitting the ship," Sora said, "What else would it be?"

"Well soooorry Mr. Captian of the Obvious for asking a question out of shock!" Nino snapped at Sora. Sora shut up and turned his attention to the Heartless.

Lia and Danny came outof Nino, and while intangible, Lia said to Donald, "We'll cover your ship from the outside. If you can't see us, than neither can they," she turned to Danny, "C'mon, let's go kick some ass." Danny nodded and the two Halfas left.

"Maybe Shimm and I can provide some outside help as well,"Nino said, disappearing in a flash of light.

Donald, Goofy and Sora looked out as the two Halfas were joined by Nino.

_Lia's POV_

"Hey, Nino," I said, "Come to join the party?" He held something out to me. "My necklace. Thanks. Alright Shimmera," I called out, holding the small crystal on the end of the chain aloft, "come on out and play, too, girl!" A flash of light emitted from Shimm's crystal. A light I know well. The light of a summon spirit coming out of their crystal. Shimmer appeared next to me.

"Destroy?" Shimm asked. I nodded. "Funmuch." She grinned evily, her doggish form growing into a large, shaggy, grey, wolflike creature. The mark on her head is the mark of my family, a rectangle on top of a circle with atriangle hanging from it.

_End POV_

The Heartless were the first ones to attack. One of the ships shot at the Gummi ship, which shot back, and flipped to the side, barely missing the shots.

Lia grinned. "Well, looks like they want to play 'Blasty'. Okay, we'll play with them. Danny, turn invisible and come with me," she grabbed his hand,"We're gonna sneak up on them and use the sound wave." They disappeared.

"Well, Shimm," Nino said, "It looks like we're goin' in head first. Care to join me?" Shimmera nodded. Nino grinned, his nails geting longer and his nose turning into a snout as he transformed into his werewolf form. Both creatures nodded at each other and propelled themselves toward the enemy.

_Elsewhere..._

"Okay Danny," Lia said, "You're gonna need to use your 'Ghostly Wail' attack or whatever you call it. It'll help get rid of all those Heartless."

"But that always wipes me out," Danny protested.

"I can take care of that. Just work on getting rid of those ships," Lia said, letting her information sink in, then said, "Okay Danny, whenever you're ready."

Danny heastiated, wondering if heshould believe her. He decidedthat she would make sure he was okay,nodded, took a deep breath, and let out a fierce shockwave that was his Ghostly Wail.

_Meanwhile..._

Donald was doing his best to make sure the ship was staying in one piece. He blasted, swerved, shot lasers at, and basically just went nuts on the Heartless. He made sure to hit his mark precicely, and avoid hitting Nino and Shimmera. He didn't know where Danny and Lia were, but he figured they were taking care of themselves.

Sora asked, "Do you think everyone else is alright?"

"I think they are, Sora," Goofy said, "What do you think, Donald?"

Donald didn't answer, he just dodged the Heartless ships, his eyes wide with shock and wonder at what he saw. A large, green shockwave was wiping out all the Heartless, and the blast was accompanied by a strange noise that sounded like something in between a growel and a scream. It was terifying, but the enemy ships were being destroyed, so that was good.

When most of the ships were gone, the shockwaves stopped coming, and the noise faded away.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"That was Danny and Lia," Nino said, reappearing with Shimmera at his side, then he added, "What else would it be?"

"Shut up," Sora said. Nino grinned.

"Hey, guys. Did we miss anything?" Lia asked, tapping on the windshield of the Gummi ship.

"Not really," Nino said.

"Cool. Let's go." Lia and Dannydecided not to ride in the Gummi ship since it was too small. They arrived at something like a docking point, and landed the ship. As Donald, Goofy, Sora, Nino and Shimmera got out, the Box Ghost appeared, a Shadow on the ground below him.

"I am the Box Ghost!" he said.

"Bewhere!" cried the Shadow, and they both disappeared.

"Well, that was weird," Sora said.

"Yeah, but now we know we're in the right place," Danny replied.

"Well then, what the hell are we waiting for? A showfer?" Lia said walking into the fortress. They had arrived.

End Chapter 4: Return to the Castle That Never Was

Author's Notes: So, did you like it? I should have chapter 5 up soon, which is good. The Shadow and Box Ghost thing was for a friend of mine. I thought it was a funny idea to have the Box Ghost, and she suggested to put a Shadow with him. Well, Ellen, I hope you got to read this chapter.

Author's Quiz: In the first Kingdom Hearts, Sora gets turned into a Heartless. What Heartless does he get turned into and how does it happen?


	5. Captive's Escape

Chapter 5: Captive's Escape

"Tucker, do you know where we are?" Sam asked Tucker. He shook his head.

"We're in the World That Never Was," A girls voice came from the cell next to them. Sam strained to see the speaker, but she couldn't.

"Who are you?" Sam asked cautiously.

"I'm Kiari, and my friend Riku is here too," Kiari said.

"I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley," Tucker said, trying to come on to Kairi. Sam slapped her hand across Tucker's mouth.

"I'm Sam. Nice to meet you," Sam said, Tucler wriggling in her grasp.

"Sam? Tucker? Is that you?" a similar voice called from out of sight.

"Axel?" They asked in unison.

"Axel?" Kiari asked, "As in Organization XIII Axel?"

"What's Organization XIII?" Axel asked, walking into veiw of Sam and Tucker, a smaller guy at his side. He had large, circular ears, a red outfit, a skinny black tail, and a large golden key at his side.

"Who's your friend?" Tucker asked, managing to get loose from Sam.

"Oh, him? He's King Mickey," Axel said.

"The King?" Riku and Kairi said in unison from the next cell over.

"Here, do you need help to get out?" Mickey asked.

"Uh, yeah," Sam said.

"Okay," Mickey said, pointing his giant key at the lock on the door. It clicked open and Sam and Tucker got out. "Riku, how come you haven't tried to escape yet?" He asked Riku. Sam and Tucker heard a face-slap from the next cell over.

"I forgot about the Keyblade," Riku said.

"So that thing's called a Keyblade?" Tucker asked. Mickey nodded, then turned his attention to the lock on the other cell. It clicked open, and a guy and a girl walked out.

The guy, who had to be Riku, had long, silver hair, light blue-green eyes, two vests, one black, one white and yellow, and jeans. The girl,obviously Kairi, had short, red hair, and a pink zip-up dress.

"Nice to meet you, face to face," Sam said. Everyone else exchanged greetings.

"Great, now should we be heading back home now?" Tucker asked.

"Where's the exit then?" Kairi asked.

Axel looked to Mickey, who shrugged.

"Crap. You guys don't know where the exit is?" Sam asked.

"That seems to be the case," the King said.

Sam whipped around suddenly.

"What is it?" Axel asked.

"I feel like... somethings there... in the shadows. It's really weird."

"Probably nothing," Tucker said.

"No it's..." Sam stopped mid sentence, then pointed to Riku and said in alarm, "One's comming up behind you, it feels big."

As Sam finished her sentence, a Neoshadow jumped up behind Riku, but a Keyblade, the Way to the Dawn, appeared while Riku turned around and sliced it in half, causing it to disappear in a flash of dark energy.

"You can sense Heartless?" Kairi asked.

"What are Heartless?" Sam asked.

"The thing that just attacked me was one kind of Heartless," Riku said, then added, "How many of them are in the area?"

"Uh, I dunno, but I think a lot are comming. Some bigmass is coming, that's all I can say. And they seem to be spread out, too," Sam said, half closing her eyes.

"'Kay then, we better get going," Mickey said. The rest agreed, and they quickly left the area.

The Heartless kept attacking, but Riku and Mickey kept attacking with their Keyblades, and Axel with two strange, circular weapons.

"I hope we get out of here soon, these things keep increasing in number," Sam said at one point.

"You can count them now?" Kairi asked, turning to Sam.

"Kinda, but there's too many," Sam replied.

Riku slashed through a Soldier and said, "Well, it's not really helping to know numbers, just keep telling us where they are."

"Okay," Sam said.

"Donald, there's one behind you!" a voice called from down a corridor.

"Danny?" Sam and Tucker asked in unison.

"Haha, these are too easy to stop," another voice said, a little boisterously, and slightly childish.

"Sora? Sora, this way!" Kairi called out.

"Kairi? I'm comming!" Sora called back.

The only thing between the two parties was scores of Heartless, and even though there were three Keyblade wielders, two elves, and three other very experienced fighters, it took a long while to get to each other. When they did, how ever, Kairi and Sam ran over and hugged Sora and Danny. Lia and Nino grinned at the two boys embarasment. Sam pulled away, and Kairi followed suit, and Danny and Sora breathed slight sighs of relief. Lia and Nino grinned even bigger at that.

"Mickey?" Lia asked, looking over to King Mickey, seeing him for the first time.

"Lia, you look different," Mickey replied.

Lia walked over to him, got down on one knee and hugged him, saying happily,"Man, Mickey, I haven't seen you in forever." She came off him and stood up, smiling bright.

"You know King Mickey, Lia?" Sora asked.

Lia nodded, "I met him 'bout three years ago, along with a guy named Ansem. Say, what's happend to old Ansem? He was like, uber cool."

Riku shifted uncomfortably as he told Lia, "Uh, Ansem the Wise is dead."

Lia looked to him cooly. "Life comes, and life goes, no matter what world you're from. It will sooner or later happen to all of us, except for Shimmera, who is already a spirit. Death is nothing to fear, but wanting to hang on to life too much is." She paused for a moment to let her words sink in, then said, "Since we got what we came for, we should leave." The others agreed.

As the party left the area, a black cloaked woman appeared and said, "You won't get out of here alive, Sora. I have claimed my castle, and now I am here to claim my revenge."

Maleficent was back.

End Chapter 5: Captive's Escape.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I've been busy playing WoW, since my big bro has so courtiously been letting me play when he goes to work. If, for some strange reason you want to contact me on WoW, I'm Hytera on the Hyjal server. Night Elf Hunter, and I'm the one with the owl.

Author's Quiz: 'Kay, enough KH Quizes for now. Here's one for the Danny Phantom Phans: Danny has a clone, Danelle, made by Vlad. What three Fenton devices did Sam and Tucker use to find Danny?


	6. Battle Royal

Chapter 6: Battle Royal

"So where's the way out?" Tucker asked. Lia sighed.

"This way. Uh, for Seria's sake, will you stop asking that damn qusetion Tucker. You've asked it like, ten times," she said.

"Actually Lia, it was more like seven times," Nino said.

"Whatever. You know what I mean."

Lia pulled to the back of the group with Sam and Kairi, her sword at the ready. Danny, Nino, Sora and Riku were slightly ahead of the girls, and Mickey, Donald and Goofy were a bit ahead of the main group.

The three girls were staring intently at Riku, and when he finally took notice, he turned to Sora, Danny and Nino and grinned, givingthem the thumbs up. Danny, in human form, flashed his ghost eyes, Sora held his Keyblade tighter, and Nino growled. Riku's grin faded, and his hands fell to his side.

Lia came to his rescue.

"Oh, come on, you guys. Don't be so mean. Nino, you know you're the only one for me," she walked forward an thumped him on the chest with the back of her fist. He stared at her for a second, then held his forearm out, and Lia smacked her forearm against it. Lia turned to Danny and Sora, who she sensed were trying to get off the hook. "As for you two," she said,"You two have probably never asked out either one of these ladies, so why should you take offence. Once they're your girlfriend you can take offence, and not until then." She turned, walked back to Sam and Kairi, then as an afterthought said, "And if any of you got the thought in your heads that any of us are 'your' girls, think of what we can do to you gentlemen while you sleep."

"You hear Nino?" Shimmera asked, pulling every one away from the akward silence.

"What?" Nino perked his ears up, his eyes taking on a distant look.

"Noise, like dog." Sora, Riku and Kairi looked at her "No pun," she said.

"What did she just say?" Sora asked Danny.

"I think she hears a noise, like a dog or something, right?" Danny said.

"A padding noise, by the sound of it," Nino said.

"How big?" Mickey asked.

"Bigmuch. Claw-click." Shimmera said.

"I think I got the bigmuch part, but what's claw-click?" Sora asked.

"It sounds like claws clicking on the floor. Maybe it's a griffin," Nino replied.

"No. Bigga. Drajin." Shimmera argued.

"Drajin?"

"Dragon. Y'know, breathes fire, big wings, long tail. Dragon," Sam said before Lia could.

"I thought you would never make it, Sora," a booming voice said. It was definately female, and had a chilling tingle in it, like that of pure evil.

"Wait. Riku, don't we know that voice?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, it's Maleficent," Riku said, his Keyblade appearing in his hand.

"Very good. You remembered. Now I will have my revenge," Maleficent said, slamming down her two front talloned feet. Black scales covered her back while green ones covered her underbelly. She snorted green flames out her nostrils, nearly hitting the group as Lia and Nino created a sheild.

"That was _way_ too close. We're gonna have to be careful," Lia said, transforming into her alter-ego, Wisp. Danny followed suit.

"We can take her," Sora said, his Keyblade appearing in his hand, a confident expression on his face. Donald, Goofy and Mickey braced themselves for battle, and Sam, Tucker and Kairi ducked out of the way of the warriors.

"Nino, help them on the ground. Me an' Danny'll take to the air," Lia said, assending, Danny following her into theair, both quickly dodging snapping attacks from the dragon.

Sora, Riku and Mickey attacked the dragon with their Keyblades, Donald healing them and Goofy blocking the attacks with his large shield. Lia and Danny created diversions from the sky, shooting ERs (ectoplasmic rays) at the dragon's face, and Shimmera kept climbing on the dragon's back, biting whatever she could.

"You think your pitiful group can defeat me? _ME!_" Maleficent shrieked. Sam stuck her tounge out.

"That's what all the evil guys say, and it's not that scary," she said.

"Yeah! We kicked your ass before, and we can do it agian!" Sora yelled at Maleficent, shooting a Blizzaga spell at her.

"Who you calling pitiful, you half-baked magician? I bet you couldn't even summon anything!" Lia said, blasting Maleficent in the eye.

"What would you know, whelp?" Skulker bulled right into Lia, knocking her out of the air, and blasted Danny with a small laser.

"Who's he?" Riku asked.

"Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. Total asshole," Lia said, getting back up and turning invisible.

"Look's like we have more company," Sam said, pointing to a large array of ghosts, all Danny's enemies.

"Oh, we are so dead," Danny said.

Lia, still invisible, hovered right behind Maleficent's great head, and jsut as she was about to blast a tounge of flame at Riku and Mickey, she grabbed the dragon's horns and pulled down, causing the head to go up and the flame to Skulker as well as some of the other ghosts.

"Why are you guys attacking us anyway? We haven't done anything!" she yelled at them, having partly befriended most of them.

"We were told we would be rid of the Phantom once and for all," Technus said.

"And did you know that the creatures she controls destroy worlds? That the Ghost Zone is technically a world and can therefore be destroyed? That's probably what she wants. To take over your world, or, if she doesn't want it, destroy it for no good reason," Lia challenged the ghosts, her gaze running over all of them, and didn't notice as Maleficent swung her tail around, sending her flying into the wall.

"Lia!" Nino yelled, then turned to the dragon, and jumped at her, his fury fueling on his attack. The Keyblade users jumped in as Nino kept Maleficent busy with his slashing. Sora and Riku managed to get to the dragon's head, and after hacking away at her head for a while she began to submit, and the rest of the party, along with a few of the ghosts, went after her, and the mighty dragon Maleficent fell in a cloud of dark energy, her body dissapearing.

Lia recovered, saying, "Well, that was fun. Let's not do that again for a while."

"Deal," Danny said, supporting her.

"Well, then, let's get back home. Can you guys give us a ride back, Mickey?" Lia asked.

"Yeah. You guys should get home," Mickey replied.

"Thanks, Your Majesty," Danny said.

"No problem."

End Chapter 6: Battle Royal.

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed! I plan on doing an uber-huge crossover with Sephiroth coming to destroy Earth and everybody, good and bad, has to band together to save their sorry asses. I know it's been done before, but I wanted to try my hand at it. It'll probably be after I finish the CrossOver Tillogy, Amity Hearts, Mobius Park, and Kingdom Mobius. They are in that time order, and will be finished in that order. Enjoy!

Author's Quiz: Danny has two dragons in his series, both being in Beauty Marked. The dragons were actually two people, brother and sister. What were the amulets that turned them into dragons called?


	7. The Unexpected Keyblade

Chapter 7: The Unexpected Keyblade

"So now that we're outta that mess, how have you been, Lia?" Mickey asked, getting into the Gummi ship.

"Good, considering I've been stuck with a human family for a year, and the only other real elf I've seen lately has been Nino, and Vlad's been hunting me down. You remember him, right?" Lia turned to Mickey, who nodded. "I thought so."

"How come you don't call Mickey 'The King'?" Sora asked.

"Hahaha! Elves don't usually call any royalty other than an elf royalty by their title. Besides, before those damned elders killed my family and tried to kill me, I was part of the royal family."

"Really?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. That's why I got the Nareckian Seal on my wrist. Not every elf has if you know. In fact, it's very uncommon to find people with it." Lia held up her wrist and revealed to them a tatoo with a bird and bat wing joined together at the bases, wrapping around her wrist and having the two tips touch at the other side.

"I've never seen that tatoo before," Danny said.

"Of course not, I keep it secret with a simple illusion spell."

"Oh."

"We almost to Amity Park?" Nino asked.

"Yup," Goofy said.

"Uh oh," Sam said.

"What is it now?" Lia asked, a little annoyed.

"Heartless. Lots of them. And if I'm correct, they're all in Amity Park," Sam replied.

"Oh, c'mon, so there's a couple of Heartless roaming your home. What's the worst that could happen?" Sora said acrost the radio, since they were taking two different Gummi Ships.

"There's more than just a couple," Sam said, "There's got to be at least three thousand."

"And where did you come up with _this_ number?" Nino asked.

"Off the top of my head."

"Let's hope the top of your head is wrong," Danny said.

"I don't think it would be," Mickey said.

"I wonder if the key would work..." Lia said to herself. Sam overheard her.

"What key?" she asked.

"This key," Lia said, holding the key with the heart-shaped end, making it look like a Keyblade, that was around her neck.

"Ah. that kinda looks like a Keyblade," Sam noted.

"It is. It was my mom's orriginally, then she disguised it as a charm when she thought I should take care of it. It won't work for me, but mom said that it will work when it's needed again, and that when it's needed to activate, it's owner will know what to say."

"That's kinda lengthy," Danny pointed out.

"My mom was known for giving lengthy speeches."

"Ah."

"Look!" Nino said, Amity Park coming into view. Along with it, a vast horde of Heartless.

"Oh, crap," Riku said.

"Oh crap indeed," Mickey said.

"Let's hope I remembered all I learned from my fencing trainer," Lia said.

"How many Sam?" Donald asked.

"I don't know, more than I can count."

"Double crap," Nino said.

"Yeah," Sora agreed.

"Let's hope nobody's been hurt," Danny said, changing to his ghost form. Lia followed suit.

They landed just outside the town, and went in, leaving Sam, Tucker and Kairi behind. Sam and Kairi weren't happy about this.

"What if Heartless come over here?" Sam challenged.

"Then Shimm'll stay," Lia said. She didn't want to leave them behind, either, but she figured it wasn't her decision.

"'Kay, Lia," Shimmera said, sitting down.

"But we don't want to stay here," Kairi persisted.

Nino interjected. "I think we better get going, or those Heartless can destroy this place. Either one."

"Fine, we'll stay here," Tucker said, not wanting to get into the action. Sam and Kairi gave up.

Before Lia followed the rest of the party, she said to Sam and Kairi, "Sorry you guys can't come. You must always understand that they are guys"-"Hey!" Tucker said. Lia ignored him.- "And they are very stubborn. I think that in one way or another, they really are trying to protect you, but they end up doing more damage than harm. Always remember that if they try to leave you behind, they aren't trying to dump you, but in their own way, saying they love you." And she left.

_Meanwhile..._

"Danny, behind you!"

"Riku, watch out!"

"There's one!"

"There's a whole bunch, you idiot!"

The sounds of war were raging as Lia landed.

"Where have you been, Lia? We could have used your help," Danny said.

"I was making sure that your friends wouldn't come to join the combat," Lia defended herself.

"Well, I don't think you were that affective," Riku said, pointing to the edge of where the Heartless were. Sam and Kairi were staning there.

"Oh, no. They came to help," Lia said in a mock surprized tone, then continiued, "Maybe we might as well let them help."

Mickey, Nino and Riku looked at her, and knew what she had done; The rest of the party, however, havd not.

"I think you guys need some help," Sam called.

"No we-" Danny started, but Lia cut him off.

"Help would truely be appriciated," she called back.

"We don't want them here, they could get hurt," Sora said, taking the words out of Danny's mouth.

"When you say 'we', do you just mean you and Danny, because, if you notice, we are greatly outnumbered, and both of them are used to combat. The rest of us would love help." Lia said, destroying Heartless while she talked.

Danny and Sora looked at each other, then looked down at the ground, their shame dousing their stuborness.

"I think you owe those two ladies appologies. But not now. We have asses to kick," Lia said, then flew off to greet the backup.

"We do, don't we," Danny said.

"Yeah, I think so," Sora agreed. Riku came up from behind and shoved them in the direction of the two girls, who Lia armed with two barbs of ectoplasmic energy. The two boys fought their way to the girls, the rest of their group covering their backs.

When they finally made it, Sora started, "Kairi, sorry for being such a jerk lately."

Danny started to follow his example, saying, "Sam, I know you know that I-" He got cut off a swarm of Heartless came up and ambushed the two boys, knocking Sora into the ground, and sending Danny into a building. He fell to the ground, and changed back to Fenton. Heartless swarmed over both. Sam's eye's widened, then narrowed, and her hands shook at her sides.

"Those Heartless will pay!" she screamed, her unspoken love for Danny fueling her anger, raising her hands to the heavens.

"Heartkey!" she cried out, "Be my light!" The key charm around Lia's neck flashed and dissapeared, a light appearing around Sam's hand and lengthening, forming into a peculiar Keyblade. It's key-like tip was three sharp spire-lets. On the hilt, where the fancy woodwork went around like Sora's Keyblade, were spikes like that of the blade, pointing out in four directions. The Keychain was a small leaf.

Sam held her new Keyblade in front of her, arms straight. Her eyes were a milky white, and she lifted into the air, her hair rising and her skirt flew in a wind that only afected her. "Bolt Armagedon!" She screamed, the sky above darkening, flashes of light striking down from the sky, waves of light pulsing from Sam's Keyblade, knocking back the Heartless like Danny's Ghostly Wail does ghosts.

After a few minuts, Heartless started decinigrating. First the weaker Shadows, then stronger creatures, like Neoshadows and Defenders. When Sam started to come back to the ground, there were no Heartless left, since she had destroyed them all. As she touched the ground, something rose from Danny's unconcius body. The Fenton Thermos. As it rose, a beam of light shot from it, hitting an invisible something, making a Keyhole appear. A shot of light from Sam's Keyblade went into the Keyhole, locking it with a _click_. Sam fell to the ground, and passed out, her Keyblade disappearing in another flash of light.

_Later in the Time Stream..._

"So that was the Keyblade your mom used?" Donald asked. They were all at the Nasty Burger.

"Yup," Lia said.

"And Sam was supposed to get it?" Tucker asked.

"Looks like." Lia turned to Danny. "I think you still owe Sam an appology," she said, nudging him to Sam. He walked reluctantly over.

"Sam, I-I-I'm-" He stuttered.

Sam cut him off, saying, "I understand. And you're forgiven." She hugged him.

"Well, looks like we gotta head out," Sora said.

"And this will definately not be goodbye?" Nino asked, as he had grown fond of Goofy and Donald.

"Never!" Sora, Danny, Sam, Kairi, Tucker and Riku said in unison.

End Chapter 7: The Unexpected Keyblade.

End Story: Amity Hearts.

Author's Notes: Sorry it took forever to get this last chapter up, and sorry it was totally anti-clamatic, but I hope you all liked the ending. If you want to get in touch with me, I'm usually available on WoW, and I have other ways to contact me listed on my site. And as last time, tell me what you thought. I always enjoy critisism, as it helps me with writing. Until next time, this is HP!


End file.
